Timelines
by Toramaru
Summary: Torchwood Three finds themselves in a sticky situation, Jack calls the Doctor for help and the Doctor rather likes the situation Jack is in. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Timelines**

Jack x 10 (again)

As always, please RnR

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Torchwood Three, protecting Earth… or they would be if they could. Jack looked around in annoyance and slight embarrassment.

"Well… this is the _last_ time, I think we all agree, that we open a suspicious looking package with all of us in the same room."

"What the hell is this stuff anyway?" Owen looked down at the blue goo that was covering him. "Wait, better question, how do we get out of this? None of us can break out and our phones are over there," Owen nodded his head in the direction of the desks, "And I don't feel like _eating_ my way out." He looked down at his legs miserably and continued to mutter profanities at the binding goo.

Jack looked around at the others, thinking back on the situation. It had seemed harmless enough, the package that is. Labelled with large, friendly letters, Jack had been able to translate part of the text so that he knew it was meant for "Fun filled gatherings." Other than that, he pretty much had no idea what would be in the box. And, being who he is, he had opened the box and expected something _fun_ to come out. Instead, the contents had exploded and wrapped themselves around close life-forms, aka: them. The goo hadn't even bothered to cover them completely, only securing arms and legs to the closest solid object. Jack pulled experimentally at the restraints noticing how they gave just enough for him to bend his knees and almost pull his hands down to his head.

"I told Rhys I'd be home early today…" Gwen trailed off sadly, it was the first time in a while that the Rift had been quiet enough for her to be able to go home but with the new situation, that was looking like it wouldn't happen. Tosh sat quietly, eyes sombre, remembering. Ianto looked at Jack and pulled at the restraints with a raised eyebrow. Jack shook his head slightly, better not to tell the others what this actually seemed to be. Shrugging the best he could, Ianto tried to find a position that was more comfortable.

"I'm hungry." Owen's whine cut through the silence, "And, I want a coffee."

"Little tied up at the moment actually, Owen." Ianto answered as Tosh and Gwen shared looks. Jack stared at the ground, thinking while the rest of his team squabbled; exhaustion and hunger souring the moods of the normally cheerful bunch.

"All of you, I need you to be quiet while I try something." Jack looked up at the faces and grinned. "I think I can get us out of this but I need you to be quiet." Four heads nodded as one, keen to be free from the gooey prison.

Relaxing his body, Jack let his mind stretch, reaching further and further out. As he went, his breathing relaxed and his eyes fluttered closed. Team Torchwood stared at the spectacle, Jack had never looked so at peace. He was oblivious to the looks of wonder he was getting, his mind focused on one word: Doctor.

* * *

The TARDIS spun lazily around a sun, ultraviolet rays soaking into the ship and passing into a glass room. The room was pure white save for the few potted plants and water features that were placed artistically around the room. In the middle of the room, lay a lanky man. Soft brown spikes spread out in all directions as though hands had been running through the tresses nervously. He was lying on his back with his mouth slightly open and next to him lay an open book and a pair of glasses. He was nude, save for the towel that covered the most important parts. He frowned in his sleep and scratched his head. He could hear a familiar voice calling him; it was faint, but it was there. Groaning, he opened his eyes. Liquid brown eyes peered blurrily up at the roof while he got his bearings, slowly focusing on the sun high above. Sitting up slowly, he yawned and stretched, cracking joints throughout his lean frame. Standing, the towel fell to the floor and he kicked it nonchalantly out of the way. Reaching down, he picked up the glasses and put them on. As he was, he walked out into the control room that was conveniently placed only a few steps away. Glancing at screens, he traced the telepathic message back to Earth, Cardiff, and grinned. Captain Jack Harkness, it had to be. No one else could make the single word message mean so much.

As he set the controls for Cardiff, he received a quick reminder from the TARDIS to his lack of attire. Shrugging, he felt the TARDIS wrap a towel around his middle snugly and thanked her quietly. Glancing down, he chuckled as he noticed it was a fancy one with Gallifreyan symbols and an artistic representation of the planet itself.

"Shall we go see what the Captain wants?" He asked his ship, pulling down a lever sharply and grabbing onto the controls to stay balanced. He laughed, wondering what Jacks reaction would be to seeing him dressed as such. The TARDIS smirked and sent an image to her Doctor. Ship and Doctor fell through time and space laughing at the expense of the immortal.

* * *

RnR please =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jack… what are you doing?" Gwen asked, bored of waiting for Jack to talk to them. Jack cracked one eye open and smiled.

"Calling someone to help us."

"Right… how?"

"Telepathy." Gwen was skeptical of Jack during the best of times, now though, she thought he was absolutely crazy.

"Jack… I very much doubt _hoping_ someone walks into the Hub and helps us out will actually help us."

"That's just 'cause you haven't met him yet." Jack smiled hugely at her and continued to beam at the rest of the Team. "Oh, and he's one of my oldest friends, so best behaviour alright?" Jack looked especially hard at Owen earning him an indignant 'What?!' in response.

"I don't care if he's an alien; I just want to go home." At this, Jack burst out laughing. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes before Tosh piped up.

"Are you serious? He's an alien?" Jack just nodded, still in hysterics.

"Blimey, you'd think that every second person you've met was an alien." Owen glanced at their leader, slowly regaining control over his laughter. Ianto groaned and banged his head softly against the wall muttering about aliens under his breath.

"Then get a different job." Owen snapped sarcastically, turning back to one of his favourite past-times of being an ass. Ianto just glared but before he could retort, a wind filled the Hub, scattering paper and making the others blink in surprise and alarm. A strange noise filled the Hub, echoing off the walls and marking the sound in their minds. Jack's grin got even wider if that was possible. He noticed that the TARDIS seemed to be materialising right in the center of the Hub and the door was facing him and the rest of the Team. He briefly wondered how he should explain the whole 'bigger on the inside' thing to them if they managed to catch a glimpse of the interior.

Shrugging it off as an issue for later, Jack smiled reassuringly to Gwen, Ianto, Owen, and Tosh before focusing back on the blue box. The door opened and Jack's mouth dropped. Leaning against the doorframe in nothing but a towel, was the Doctor. Slightly more tanned than he remembered, Jack quickly drank in the sight, burning it into his memory. He felt heat pool into his stomach and desperately tried to control himself. He looked up into the Doctor's eyes and shuddered. The soft brown eyes were filled with a mix of emotions that Jack couldn't quite place. He thought he saw a bit of lust, but as soon as he saw it, it had vanished. Turning his head but keeping his eyes on the Doctor, Jack introduced the Team.

"In the suit is Ianto Jones, doctor's gear is Owen Harper, the lovely lady with the glasses is Toshiko Sato, and Gwen Cooper is the beautiful brunette. Guys, meet the Doctor." The others had been nodding as Jack introduced them but all froze when the name was said.

"Jack, he's an enemy of Torchwood! What is he doing here and how do you know him?!" Panic and alarm spread through the group, Owen tried to reach a weapon of some sort only to be stopped by the quiet chuckle of the semi-naked man. Raising one hand, he ran his fingers through his hair leisurely noticing how the Captain's eyes followed every movement.

"That was a bit of a mix up I'm afraid. You see, I meet Queen Elizabeth I and there was a bit of a trouble with a werewolf," here he shrugged letting the hand that had been playing with his hair return to where it had been crossed across his chest, "I'm afraid I frightened the poor lady. After then, she set up Torchwood to make sure I wouldn't frighten the future generations." Jack gave a grunt of confirmation, agreeing to the synopsis of past events the Doctor had given.

"So, Jack…" The 'k' popped clearly and made Jack shiver slightly although he wasn't quite sure why, "Why did you call me? I was sunbathing naked around Sol 9-W when I got your message; quite a ways to travel actually." Here the Doctor paused and looked at Jack expectantly. Because Jack was sitting closer to the Doctor than the rest of the Torchwood Team, they couldn't see the effect the Doctor was having on him. Oh, but the Doctor could see; very, very clearly. The Doctor raised one eyebrow and grinned, shooting a look down. Jack followed his eyes and blushed slightly. Reaching back into the TARDIS, the Doctor pulled out a coat and Jack frowned, he had thought he had lost that coat. Seeing the puzzled look in the Captain's eyes, the Doctor threw it over to Jack so that it covered the growing bulge in Jack's pants.

"I found it in one of the rooms." The Doctor explained, "It looked like you tried to set fire to it or something so I took it to this lovely little place in the Horse Head Nebula and had some people there fix it up for you. Now, again, why did you call me?" The Doctor asked his question again and glanced around at the restrained humans.

"Why the hell do you think?" Owen snapped, pulling at the bonds, "His Lord Harkness, thought you could help us out of this _stuff_ so we could go home for some rest."

"Ah…" Owen glowered; the alien seemed unfazed by his show of aggression and was instead looking around at the rest of the base with mild interest.

"Um… would you mind letting us go?" Tosh asked quietly. Ianto and Gwen nodded in hope while Owen continued to scowl.

"Hm? Oh yes, right." Disappearing back into the ship, he returned moments later carrying a small, silver cylinder. "Sonic screwdriver." He explained to the curious faces. Holding it over each limb of the stuck team, he slowly worked through all of the members of Torchwood. But when he came to Jack, he stopped and grinned evilly.

"Aren't you going to let him out? He said you guys are friends…" Ianto asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Oh, not to worry, I'll let him out. But first, we have a few things to discuss; one of which being, why his Vortex Manipulator is functioning again after I broke it for the hundredth time?" The Doctor stood, one hip cocked to the side and hand resting on hip.

"Well, g'night Captain." Owen said over his shoulder as he left the Hub in search of a good pint of beer. Gwen had already left, trying to get home quickly so as not to break her promise with Rhys. Ianto and Tosh stood awkwardly by the door, unsure whether to leave their leader tied up and at the mercy of the unknown man, or alien, which stood in front of him. Jack licked his lips, staring hungrily up at the Doctor.

"Go. I'll be fine." Nodding, the two left quickly, locking the door behind them and slightly glad to be out of there. There was a mutual nervous feeling that the Doctor had a hidden agenda but something told them, they wouldn't like to find out what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Doctor…" Jack's voice broke and he swallowed. "Doctor." The Doctor shivered slightly, fully aware of all that was meant in that single word. Jack noticed the shiver and decided he liked it when he made him shiver. More heat pooled into his stomach. Now that he wasn't trying to control himself, his body was in full arousal. The Doctor walked over and gently lifted the jacket, letting the fabric slide over the other's erection. Jack's head rolled back and he let out a groan. The Doctor threw the jacket carelessly over a chair that was nearby and stared down at Jack.

The Doctor was reminded how glad he was the TARDIS had provided him with this specific towel. Made on Gallifrey, it had been designed for the more self-conscious as it had a special weave that distracted people from staring. Unfortunately for the designers, it was noted that because of its special properties, you could have anything under the towel and unless the person looking knew what was under the towel, no one could see it. Handy in situations like these; which was one of the reasons it was so popular.

He had stepped out of the TARDIS and had instantly felt a wave of lust and desire attack his system. Jack had been restrained by gooey shackles that had him bound to the wall and floor. The top of his shirt had been left open, exposing his chest, and his normally perfect hair had been mussed slightly from the wind of his arrival. It didn't take long for the Doctor to notice Jack's arousal at what he had, or hadn't, been wearing and the sight had sent heat straight to his groin.

The Doctor snapped out of his daze and focused on the Jack in front of him. Jack had been staring at the Doctor's eyes, noticing how they had gone almost black with lust and he pulled at the bonds, wanting. When the Doctor focused again, his eyes had gone back to brown, but upon noticing the slight tint to Jack's cheeks, they were immediately back to the pools of shadow that they were before. The Doctor kneeled down suddenly, placing his hands on either side of Jack and held his face a few inches from the Captain's chest. Jack froze, wondering what was going to happen but then, one pale, long-fingered hand brushed gently across his crotch and he cried out. Oblivious to the sound, the Doctors eyes were closed as he breathed in the scent that was so unique to Jack. That hand that had accidently provided so much pleasure, travelled down the Doctor's chest to rest lightly on the Doctor's groin. Moaning, the Doctor began to rub himself through the soft fabric, aware that Jack was watching the show intently.

The Doctor began to rub harder and massage small circles, so focused on the pleasure that he hadn't noticed he had let his head roll back, giving Jack the perfect view of his face, tinged pink with pleasure. The Doctor's mouth had opened slightly and he was licking his lips in between moans. Jack was transfixed by the sight in front of him but he also wanted to be touched. Leaning down as far as he could, he pressed his lips softly against the Doctors, nervous that the other would stop and pull away. However, the Doctor eagerly accepted the kiss, pushing back roughly and deepening it. There was a short fight for dominance but Jack was too skilful for the Doctor and soon the hand that had been rubbing his crotch was buried in Jack's hair.

Pressing his body into Jack's the Doctor moaned into the kiss. He ground their hips together, eliciting a gasp and a few swear words. Slowly, he slid his hands to the front of Jack's shirt and long fingers worked to undo the buttons there. Pushing the shirt open, the Doctor licked Jack's jaw line and continued down his neck pausing at his collarbone. Pressing light butterfly kisses, the Doctor ran his tongue along the bone before biting down sharply causing Jack to cry out and buck his hips into the Doctors. The Doctor moaned as he licked the bruising skin. Continuing his downward journey, the Doctor paused once again at the Captains nipples. Licking and biting, he drew out moans and gasps from the immortal, each one sending waves of heat through his body. Picking up the pace, he licked his way down, dipping his tongue into Jack's naval before stopping at the Captain's pants.

He looked up, lust-filled eyes staring at each other. Not breaking eye contact the Doctor moved his head down and grabbed the zipper in between his teeth and pulled it down slowly. Jack's breath hitched as the Doctor pulled out his throbbing member and the cool air hit the hot skin. Finally looking down, the Doctor ran his tongue from the base right up to the head before taking the head into his mouth. Jack's head slammed back against the wall, a growl ripping through his chest as he desperately tried not to buck his hips. The Doctors tongue swirled around the head before he started to bob his head, taking ever increasing amounts of Jack into his mouth.

Jack pulled at the restraints and growled savagely. He wanted to wrap his fingers in that brown hair and feel in control. The Doctor let his teeth run lightly up the base of Jack's member, pulling it out of his mouth and lightly kissing the seeping tip. He looked up at Jack and almost came at what he saw. Jack's eyes were partially closed and he was biting his lip. His fists were clenched in an attempt to control himself and he had a faint dusting of pink over his cheeks and ears. Hazy blue eyes opened to look at him and the Doctor knew he had played long enough. Sticking his fingers into his mouth, the Doctor sucked on them, pretending they were Jack's and imagining the feeling of fullness that was going to come.

Once his fingers were coated with saliva, the Doctor raised his ass up and slid his fingers underneath the towel to find his entrance. Pushing them in, the Doctor and Jack groaned together: the Doctor in pleasure at the feeling and Jack at the appreciation of the beauty in front of him. The Doctor continued to finger-fuck himself, moaning and rocking back to try and get the most he could before he stopped and looked up at Jack. Licking his lips lowly, the Doctor stood and undid the towel. Jack groaned at the sight. The Doctor who never let himself go anywhere without at least one layer between him and the environment was standing naked and aroused in front of him. The Doctor reached down and pulled Jack's belt off before throwing it over to where the discarded towel lay. Jack shifted so that it would be easier for the Doctor to ride him and waited not so patiently for the Doctor. Settling down so that both their cocks were touching, the Doctor moaned and leaned forward to kiss Jack passionately.

Raising his hips slightly, he slowly impaled himself on Jack's length, breath coming in short gasps at the size. Once he was fully seated with Jack inside of him, the Doctor paused to get his breath. Then, sooner that Jack had expected, the Doctor raised himself up and slammed back down. Screams of ecstasy tore through them both and the Doctor continued the ride Jack. Jack shifted slightly and drove up into the Doctor making him scream in Gallifreyan. Jack continued to pound into the Doctor meeting halfway. The pace sped up, both unable to form complete sentences. Jack latched onto the Doctors throat and bit, leaving a mark before soothing it with his tongue. A few thrusts later and the Doctor was arched back, mouth open in pure, silent, pleasure as he came, Jack not far behind.

Exhausted, the Doctor slumped against Jack and shifted just enough so that Jack could pull out of him. Kissing slow, meaningful kisses, Jack and the Doctor lay together, basking in the afterglow.

"Doctor…" Jack's voice was hoarse as he kissed the Doctor's forehead. "I love you."

"Mmmm… love you too…" The Doctor mumbled as he nuzzled into Jack's neck. Quickly, the satisfied man fell asleep leaving Jack with a slight problem.

"Doctor, the bonds." Jack shook the other awake softly. Slowly and without opening his eyes, the Doctor reached over to the screwdriver and blasted the bonds on his legs and one arm away before he fell back asleep. Accepting that he was mostly free now, Jack snuggled close to the Doctor and wrapped a protective arm around him. Blearily, he saw his jacket floating towards them and drape itself over there still figures. Mumbling sleepy thanks, Jack fell asleep, head resting on the precious man that lay wrapped around him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You wake them up." A hushed argument stirred Jack from his peaceful slumber and the first thing he saw was a tuft of brown hair sticking out from under his chin. He sighed in contentment and breathed in the scent of the Time Lord deeply.

"Hush, you'll wake him up." Jack's groggy voice, still slightly hoarse from last night, made the other four fall silent. Yawning widely, Jack shifted slightly earning him a small protest from the bundle still resting against him.

"Ianto, one coffee and one tea, earl grey." Jack said quietly as he moved his free hand to smooth the ruffled hair. Nodding, Ianto moved away to make the drinks while Gwen, Owen, and Tosh sat down and continued to glance at Jack and the Doctor with mixed feelings. Ianto approached the two with a try in his hands. A small pot of milk and a bowl of sugar cubes placed next to the steaming mug of tea. The bundle that was mostly hidden by the long coat stirred and mumbled sleepily.

"Tea?"

"Only if you wake up." Jack promised, chuckling quietly. The tousled head of the Time Lord popped up from under the jacket and peered around blurrily, zeroing in on the tea.

"Sugar?"

"Six right?" The Doctor nodded and Ianto carefully put the six sugar cubes into the hot cup and gave it a stir. "Before you drink your tea, would you mind undoing the last one?" Jack nodded at his still captive hand. Glancing at it, the Doctor blushed faintly and muttered about how he was sure he had taken all four off. Searching the floor, the Doctor tried to grab his sonic without moving to far away from Jack and the warmth he provided. Tosh, seeing the dilemma, picked it up and passed it to him. The Doctors face lit up in relief and gratitude as he snuggled back up to Jack and quickly zapped the cuff off of him. Putting his sonic down, he reached greedily for the sickly sweet tea Ianto had made and cupped the mug gently with both hands. Sighing in contentment he pressed his back into Jack and sipped his tea quietly, eyes roaming around the Hub. Jack held up his coffee in one hand and took a long drink from it, smiling in pleasure as the caffeine reenergized his system.

"You've become more outgoing. Normally, you wouldn't let anyone see you without some type of clothes on." Jack remarked, smirking into his cup. The Doctor blushed and looked down at his cup of tea, lazily swirling the contents.

"Well, you learn to accept things when you visit a planet were no one is allowed to wear clothes." The Doctor remarked dryly. "And no, I'm not taking you there." He added, glancing at Jack's toothy grin. After the Doctor had finished his tea and stretched in Jack's embrace, he glanced nervously between himself and the TARDIS.

"Um…"

"Are you leaving?" Jack's question made the Doctor freeze and turn to look at him. The others had been going about their business as usual, trying not to look at the couple still sitting on the floor, but now they slowed, listening in. The Doctor was about to respond that he had a few dozen planets on today's schedule but the sad, almost abandoned, look on Jack's face made him stop. Twisting around so that he was straddling Jack's hips, he placed a hand on his cheek. Running his thumb underneath the blue-gray eyes, he slowly moved in and pressed a chaste kiss to Jack's lips. Smiling softly he moved backed and looked Jack evenly in the eye. Shaking his head, he put Jack's fears to rest.

"No. I just want to take a shower and get some clothes on. I'll come right back out once I'm done."

"Promise?" The hopeful expression on Jack's face melted the Doctor's hearts. Leaning in once again, he kissed him again, only this time, it was more passionate. Grinning he pulled away.

"Yes. Besides, it's about time that I acted the tourist that I always say I am. Whenever I come to Earth, I always end up running." The Doctor started out cheerful and full of promise but by the end he was more contemplative, thinking back to try and find a time when he had visited Earth and didn't have to run. Jack grinned and pulled himself out of the jacket, ignoring the fact that his shirt was still undone and pants missing their belt. Thankfully though, they _were_ done up. Buttoning the jacket up so that it covered the Doctor, Jack pulled him to his feet before bending down and picking up the sonic screwdriver. Jack made to give it to the Doctor but instead, the Doctor closed Jack's hand around it. Smiling the Doctor turned and headed towards the TARDIS shouting chipper mornings towards the others on his way. Jack smiled as he placed the sonic in his pocket; he knew this was the Doctor's way of proving to Jack that he did intend to stay for he would never leave without his sonic screwdriver.

Whistling a happy tune, Jack marched up into his office and disappeared into his room in search of his own shower and wardrobe change. As far as he was concerned, this day couldn't get any better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was scrubbing away at himself, lost in thought. He was stuck at a crossroads and he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He wanted to travel, but at the same time, he wanted Jack to be happy. He sighed, he knew the only way Jack would be truly happy would be to have his Team _and_ him but… that meant he would have to settle down. _Although_, he mused, _that might not be such a bad thing._ He let his mind go back to last night, his hands wandering over his body. He groaned as he remembered the sensations and slowly reached down to wrap a hand around his growing member. He sighed as he pressed his head against the wall of the shower feeling the water fall on his back. Stroking himself in a steady pace, the Doctor imagined that it was Jack who was touching him. His other hand snaked around to rest just outside his entrance before pushing in slightly. He continued stroking and fingering himself until he came, gasping, onto the shower wall. He watched as the water washed his come away and made up his mind.

Turning off the water, the Doctor shook his head sending water flying across the bathroom and grabbed the fluffy towel that lay by the door. He walked out of the bathroom and found himself in the TARDIS' large wardrobe. Drying himself off as he walked, he contemplated things to wear. He looked at the pinstripe suit before frowning and moving on, looking for something a bit more casual. Closing his eyes, he imagined what he was looking for and when he opened them he was looking at a couple pairs of jeans and a few tee shirts for him to try on. Thanking the TARDIS for saving him the effort, he set about organizing his outfit.

Half an hour later, he had finally decided. He was wearing faded blue jeans that were slightly worn out around the knees and a low cut, black long sleeve shirt that had artsy swirls in white on it. Slipping into his red converse, the Doctor looked at his appearance and fiddled with his hair. He felt the TARDIS in his mind, laughing that he was like a girl before a first date. Scowling at the parallel, the Doctor strode through the TARDIS and re-entered the Hub.

* * *

Jack's shower had gone much the same way, although his was full of worry what the Doctor would think of Jack's suggestion. As he got ready to meet with the Doctor again, he decided against his standard wear, opting instead for a pair of black pants and a light blue tee shirt with an image of Captain America on it. He sat at his desk and played with his thumbs while he waited for the Doctor to emerge from the TARDIS. He smiled softly; he was glad the TARDIS hadn't left but he was still unsure as to whether the Doctor would stay for a while, and truthfully, that was all he could wish for.

* * *

Outside the TARDIS, the Doctor looked around and noticed the rest of Torchwood standing over a small object. Sidling up to them, he peered over their shoulders and made a small noise of alarm when he recognized what it was. Surprised by his appearance, the Team stopped what they were doing and looked at him, unsure of how they were supposed to treat their guest.

"Um… You _really _shouldn't do that." The Doctor said as all eyes fixed on him. Noticing their confusion he explained, "Well, what you actually shouldn't do is do that _here_. That capsule is a bomb of sorts. What it does is you open the capsule and it destroys every non-sentient being within a certain radius; doesn't harm sentient beings mind. It was used largely on Monadasophes for clearing areas of poisonous plants and the like." Quickly, Tosh removed her hands from the small capsule and shuffled back a bit. "Looks like it's a relatively new one too… that could be good… or bad, depends really; good in the sense that it's less likely to go off accidentally, bad because it's probably much more powerful." The Doctor leaned in muttering. Picking it up, he ignored the slight noises of alarm the others made and licked the capsule. He noticed that the Team was gaping at him, confusion and uncertainty clear on their faces. "Oh, don't give me that," He said chiding them as he put the capsule back down, "It's the only way to deactivate them. Ki'leen, they're the ones who live on Monadasophes, use saliva as a control for almost everything. Don't know why, they just do. Where's Jack?"

The sudden question caught the others off guard and there was a moment of silence before Ianto pointed up the stairs towards Jack's office.

"Ah… thank you." The Doctor turned and walked briskly towards the stairs, cheerful grin plastered on his face.

"That was weird." Owen remarked simply.

"How long is he going to stay around do you reckon?"

"Jack would probably want him around as long as possible judging from the way they were cuddling this morning. It was so sweet!"

"Well, he certainly helped us out there; and his knowledge might be pretty handy. We should try and get as much info from him as we can while he's here."

"He's pretty cute."

"Tosh!"

"In a geeky sort of way, yea he is."

"Ianto, don't you have coffee to make?"

"Don't you have a cadaver to slice open?"

"Enough you two, Tosh and I will write up the report on this 'bomb', Ianto would you please make us some coffee and tea for our guest, Owen, I think it's time you did the autopsy."

"Yea, yea."

The Team spread throughout the Hub, focusing on their tasks, hoping that if Jack was in a good mood and the Rift wasn't too active, they could get to go home early.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When the Doctor entered Jack's office, he found Jack slumped over his desk with a cheeky grin on his face. The Doctor rolled his eyes and stood in front of the desk. Taking a deep breath, he puffed up his chest and shouted.

"Captain Harkness!" Jack scrabbled to his feet and snapped into a salute before realizing that the Doctor was bent in half in front of him, howling with laughter. Scowling slightly, Jack let his arm drop and muttered that there were better ways to wake people up. Holding back his laughter but not able to stop his lips twitching in amusement, the Doctor leaned in and gave him a small kiss. Jack instantly deepened the kiss, running his tongue over the Doctors teeth and lazily tasting the Time Lord. The Doctor moaned into the kiss and pressed his body into Jack's, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. He felt Jack place his hands on hips lips and gasped softly as he felt thumbs massage circles on his hips. Pulling back, he grinned up at the other.

"Breakfast?"

"I'd much rather eat you." The Doctor rolled his eyes and playfully smacked Jack on the arm. Turning around, he walked back down the stairs and was greeted by another cup of tea and a plate of toast.

"Do you have any jam?" He asked Ianto as he took the tea from the Welshman, sipping happily.

"Any particular type, sir?"

"Strawberry please, and you can drop the sir, much too formal." Jack grinned behind the Doctor and accepted his cup of coffee with a smile. Walking over to the couch, he sat down and stretched his legs out. The Doctor joined him shortly after and the toast not long after that. The Doctor munched away, focused on his toast and not much else while the rest of the Torchwood group joined them around the small coffee table. He felt Jack's arms slip over his shoulders and leaned into it slightly. Licking his fingers of any leftover jam, the Doctor looked up and smiled broadly at Ianto.

"That was delicious, thank you. Is that jam local?"

"Yes sir," The Doctor frowned slightly, "Sorry, habit. But, yes; it's made out on a small farm just outside Cardiff." Ianto handed over the jar and as the Doctor scrutinized the label, cleared up the plates.

"I must get some of this." The Doctor mumbled to himself. Looking up at Jack, the Doctor put the jar down and folded his hands together. Fidgeting slightly, the Doctor waited for Jack to finish talking to Gwen and Tosh before turning to look at him.

"What's got you all jumpy? Correction: more jumpy." The Doctor scowled lightly before answering.

"I need to go shopping." The Doctor deadpanned. "That and I think your Pterodactyl is in heat." Jack looked at him in surprise while the others glanced nervously at the cave where Myfawny lived.

"_You_ need to go _shopping_? Isn't everything you need in the TARDIS?" Jack was flabbergasted, he never suspected the Doctor actually bought stuff unless the TARDIS was too far away.

"Isn't Myfawny being in heat a little more surprising, Jack?" Owen asked Jack.

"Oh, I've seen her in heat before. Just be careful when handling chocolate." The Doctor looked down at his feet and shuffled the nervously. He wasn't sure what to say next because it had been quite a long time since he had asked anyone out on a date before. He _had_ been hoping Jack would've understood, but it seemed that he was too confused by the TARDIS not being the 'magic' box that he was used to, to pick up on certain things. Ianto thankfully, wasn't as thick as Jack.

"Jack, why don't you take the Doctor and show him some of the shops around here, we can handle a few hours on our own." The Doctor smiled gratefully at Ianto, deciding that he would bring back some of the finest coffee in the universe back for him when he had the chance.

"Hmm… are you sure?" Jack looked around at his team, why of all days did he have to be so dense on this one? After seeing vigorous nods from most of the Team, Owen just grunted, Jack smiled up at the Doctor.

"So, where we off to first?"


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! Chapter 7 is up!

I'm hoping to have chapter 8 up soon, but I'm not sure where I want to go from here. Suggestions would mean much love, and as always, reviews make me happy =D

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Jack led the Doctor out of the Hub through the 'scenic route' smiling to himself as the Doctor fidgeted the entire way up, craning his neck to see every last bit of the base. Once they were outside, Jack stepped gaily of the flagstone and held out his hand to the Doctor. Blushing, the Doctor accepted the hand with a faint smile. Only then did Jack realize that the Doctor wasn't wearing his usual ensemble. The Doctor looked like a regular human, a very sexy human, but a human nonetheless. Jack glanced at the giggling girls that passed by them, noticing how they were glancing at them out of the corner of their eyes. Annoyed slightly at others ogling _his_ Doctor, Jack wrapped his arm around the others waist and pulled him close, glaring daggers at the group. The girls blushed and hurried away throwing glances back over their shoulders. The Doctor, oblivious to the territorial stake that Jack had just laid on him, pulled out his glasses and placed them gently on his face. Turning to Jack, the Doctor grinned and pulled him in the direction of an ATM. As the Doctor made to pull out his card, Jack stopped him with a gentle but firm hand on his wrist and leaned in, kissing him chastely.

"You wouldn't happen to think that I wouldn't pay for you, do you?" Jack smiled eyes soft. The Doctor looked up at him and then blushed, letting his eyes drop back to the ground. Shuffling his feet, he mumbled under his breath. At Jack's quiet chuckle, the Doctor looked up and was led towards a bench.

"Wait here." Without waiting for the Doctor to respond, Jack turned and ran into a shop on the corner. The Doctor fidgeted on the bench, he wasn't used to this sweetness. All of that had disappeared long ago in the Time War, but now he wanted it back, but he didn't know how to deal with it. Giggling caught his attention and he turned to look at a group of girls egging one of them towards him. Shyly, the girl smiled. Slightly unsure, the Doctor smiled back.

"Were you dumped then?" The question shocked the Doctor and his jaw dropped open. Before he could respond though, Jack was standing beside him, ice cold glare stopping the girls in their tracks.

"Leave off, he's mine." The words were spoken dangerously quiet and the girls, understanding the threat hurried away, this time, not looking back. Smiling at the blushing Doctor, Jack handed him a vanilla cone before munching away happily at his own chocolate one. The Doctor grinned fully at Jack, slightly red at the ears at the loud confession, and started to lick his ice cream. Moments later, he felt eyes upon him and paused mid-lick to glance up. Jack was staring at him with an intensity that the Doctor had never seen before. Hurriedly, the Doctor finished his ice cream and stood up. He reached down and grabbed Jack's hand, pulling on the bigger man to get him to stand. Grinning foolishly, he dragged Jack into a store. Inside, he dropped Jack's hand and started to bounce around the shop, looking at the various makes and models of phones.

Jack wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy glowering. He blinked back into reality when he heard the Doctor calling his name and glanced around. Slightly taken aback at being in a phone shop, Jack focused on the happy figure calling out to him. The Doctor was standing beside a row of phones, holding one that had everything you could get on a phone and then some, looking at him expectantly.

"What do you think about this one?" The Doctor showed Jack the phone, waiting for Jack's opinion.

"Are you finally going to get a phone that I can actually reach?" Jack asked the Doctor, surprise and happiness radiating off of him in waves. The Doctor smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was the idea. But, this phone wouldn't be for crisis and stuff, um…" The Doctor trailed off, looking at Jack expectantly. He was hoping that Jack could figure out why he wanted a new phone.

"A private phone." Jack's voice was quiet, but the emotion and feeling in his voice was thick and heavy. Wrapping his arms lovingly around the Doctor's slim frame, Jack pressed a kiss into the top of his head before releasing him and smiling brightly. The Doctor nodded and twined his fingers with Jack. Walking up to the till, the Doctor started to look at phone planes and cases. A squeal of excitement made Jack walk over. Clasped in the Doctors hands was a case decorated with bananas. Rolling his eyes, Jack leaned over the till and whispered in the shopkeeper's ear. Smiling politely, the other man typed away at the keyboard. Looking up he smiled at the pair, arguing over the uses of bananas.

"I have the number 226-2621 available if you would like?" He watched with amusement as the man with glasses frowned in thought and then his whole face lit up with childish glee. The other man placed a hand on the top of the others head and placed his card on the counter.

"We'll take the lot, thanks." Nodding he ran the card through the machine, slipping a discount in because it wasn't often you saw such a happy person. Putting all the purchases in a bag, he handed them over and thanked them.

Turning, the Doctor rushed out of the shop, not waiting for Jack to catch up. When he had run a little ways down the street, he sat and pulled out his new phone. Quickly, he pulled out his new phone and snapped the banana case onto it. He held it up to be admired by the slowly approaching Captain and laughed as he saw the eye roll. The Doctor patted the spot beside him and rested his head on Jack's shoulder as he sat down. Flipping the phone, the Doctor pressed a few buttons quickly before passing it to Jack. Looking down, Jack smiled and entered his various numbers. Then, flipping his Vortex Manipulator open, Jack held it next to the phone and let the two sync. He handed the phone back to the Doctor.

"Every way to get me is in there." Jack smiled softly as he handed the phone back to the Doctor and watched as the Doctor clutched the phone to his chest. Grinning evilly, the Doctor leaned towards Jack.

"I'm sure there's more ways to get to you than that." The Doctor pressed his lips hungrily to Jack's, deepening the kiss when he felt Jack open his mouth in slight surprise. The Doctor chuckled gently as he pulled back and smiled, quite pleased that he had managed to stun the infamous Captain Jack Harkness into silence. A brief look of consideration passed over Jack's face before he was up and dragging the Doctor towards an alleyway, pausing only to glance around before going down the deserted corridor. At a doorway, hidden from the rest of the world, Jack pushed the Doctor against the door and attacked his mouth. Running his hands over the Doctors chest, Jack found the Doctor's nipples and skilfully tweaked them, earning him a sharp intake of breath and a quiet groan.

Long pale fingers danced up Jack's sides to rest easily on his head; thumbs massaging small circles. The Doctor ground their hips together and bit Jack's bottom lip gently. In a show of strength, the Doctor reversed their positions and held Jack against the door. Moving his head back only far enough for Jack to be able to hear his words; lips ghosting over the others.

"No touching." The brown head disappeared down and Jack's eyes widened before his head slammed back. He never thought that the Doctor would be so brazen, but he smiled and groaned as that delicious mouth worked on him, he wouldn't be complaining anytime soon.

The Doctor's head bobbed easily on Jack's shaft, tongue flicking at the underside. Moaning deep in his throat, the Doctor went as far down as he could before pulling off with an audible pop and swirling his tongue around the head. Eagerly licking at the pre-cum that was forming, the Doctor ran his hands up Jack's thighs, tracing light patterns on the taught flesh. A groan from above caused him to look up and he saw Jack nearing his release. Wrapping his mouth back around the throbbing flesh, the Doctor hummed in appreciation and felt hands tangle in his hair. With a cry and a jerk of hips, Jack released his seed into the Doctors mouth, watching through lidded eyes as the brunette swallowed everything before standing up. A soft kiss, not demanding but no less passionate, was shared between the two as they made themselves presentable and went to continue shopping. If there was a little more contact between the two than what they normally did, neither of them was complaining.

* * *

Yes, the number 226-2621 is ban-ana1. Cheesy yes, but hey, banana's are good.

Suggest things! Or Cpt. Jack will take the Doctor to his bunker and never let him out!!!!


End file.
